


Definitely Nothing Illegal Just Happened.

by notthedevil



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Friendship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: They learn things from each other!
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Goose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Definitely Nothing Illegal Just Happened.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).



> The goose taught her how to steal, obviously.


End file.
